criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot (CC:SW)
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Criminal Case: Sorority Wars , and the first episode overall. It had its official release on Friday, November 06, 2015 on CC: Fanmade Wikia and was followed by the second episode, Young Girls Must Die , as a special two-hour premiere. 'Plot:' During a flashback in 1995, at a party at the house of Delta Kappa Tau, 4 girls named Janice, Madelyn, Holly and Gloria were murdered by a black angel killer. In the present day, it's a new school cycle at Windburns University, but this year Dean Amelia Knight won't let Delta have the same system that it currently carries. The dean asks for Madison Shaw, the now-president of Delta and the meanest girl of the univerity, to go to her office. There, Amelia tells Madison that she thinks that she was the one who injured the previous Delta president, Angela Walker, but Madison denies it (Black Angel did it). Dean Amelia says that she's going to take Delta down this year, starting by revoking their charter. Just then, Lucy Porter, president of the national chapter of Delta Kappa Tau and a lawyer, walks in and says that she's not allowed to revoke their charter. Madison then threatens Amelia and exits. The dean then tells Lucy that Delta won't have it easy this year and Lucy tells her that she has a suggestion. It's Kayla Rogers's first day at college, and her father, Gavin takes her in his car to the university. It is revealed that Kayla's mom died when she was two. Gavin begs Kayla to not join a sorority, but she wants to feel closer to her mother who was part of Delta. She convinces her roommate and new best friend Bella to join to the Delta sorority with her. At the "Rush Delta" party, Amelia makes the announcement that Delta will be required to accept anyone who wants to become a pledge. Shocked at the news, everybody leaves except for a few. Madison is beyond mad to see the new pledges left. She then introduces Brianna, Aubrey, and Samantha. Dean Knight then introduces Madison to Mia, another new pledge who terrifies Madison with her shampoo vlogging hobby. The next day, Madison goes to talk with her boyfriend Dylan Simpson, president of the Alpha Beta Schollars fraternity, about what happened at the party. He tells her that he is going to break up with her if her popularity decreases for having misfits in her sorority, and his best friend Tyler supports his decision. This makes Madison to make plan to scare the other girls so they quit the Delta sorority. Madison tells Delta's housekeeper, Mr. Ellis that she will burn Mr. Ellis's face off by drowning him in a fryer. Madison then explains that it won't be for real, only pretend and that oil won't be hot because they will turn off the machine. At a coffee shop at the campus,Jake Turner, the barista, meets Kayla and warns her about Delta, saying that it's a dangerous house. Madison interrupts their conversation and says to Kayla that Jake got a little too obsessed with her last year and that she had to get a restraining order against him. Jake explains that he was a freshman with a huge crush on her, then accuses Madison of intentionally leading him on. After Delta #1,Delta #2, and Delta #5 find a "creepy collage" of Madison's face in Mr. Ellis's room, Madison decides that it's time to scare the pledges. Unaware that the fryer's on, Madison burns Mr. Ellis's face for real, causing his death. Everyone starts screaming and Kayla storms out of the kitchen, intending to call the police. Madison blackmails the other girls, except Bella, with a trip to Cancun, Mexico, to say that Kayla was the one who killed Mr. Ellis if she says a word to the police. The girls then hide the dead body in a freezer, unaware that Jake is following and tracing them. Kayla later confesses to Jake what Madison did, but Jake already admits that he saw them take the body and that he is the reporter of the school newspaper The Truth. Kayla offers to be his eyes and ears inside the house so they can destroy Madison and expose what she did. They then go to the freezer to examine the body, however Madison and her boyfriend Dylan arrive and discover the body is missing. The Deltas are having a blood oath to promise to not say what they witnessed earlier, but Delta #2 says she can't stay silent and goes to her room to pack her things and leave the university, but she is interrupted by Black Angel and becomes her first victim, stabbing her in the shoulder and back head. After the other Deltas discover the body, they decide to keep the body in that room until they know what to do with it. Madison and the Deltas are having a blood oath to promise to not say what they witnessed earlier, but Delta #2 says she can't stay silent and goes to her room to pack her things and leave the university, but she is interrupted by Black Angel and becomes his or her first victim, stabbing her in the shoulder and back head. After the other girls discover the body, they decide to keep the body in that room until they know what to do with it. The "Hell Week" at Delta house begins, a week where the new pledges will prove that they are Delta worthy by submitting themselves in terrible tasks made by Madison and The Deltas,. Before their first task, Madison and Kayla leave to take a coffee to make peace between them, but nothing gets solved ultimately. Meanwhile, Delta #3 and Delta #5 bury the girls up to the head in the house garden and leave them alone so they can spend the night buried, but while the Delta #3 and #5 are away, Aubrey gets decapitated by the Black Angel in a lawn mower, leaving the other girls screaming horrified. 'Deaths and Attacks:' #'Mr.Ellis '- Madison pushes his head into deep fryer which was probably turned on by the Black Angel. #'Delta #2 - '''Stabbed in the shoulder and head by the Black Angel #'Aubrey '''- Decapitaded by the Black Angel riding a lawn mower. Poll: How would you rate Pilot? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10